Placeshifting technology is generally available today that allows a user to view content on a target device that would otherwise only be available on a receiver. Through placeshifting technology that is integrated into the receiver or is implement in a stand-alone device, a receiver is able shift content across a network to be viewed on a target device that is located remotely from the receiver. The shifted content may include programs or other content that is received at the receiver from a service provider, such as a satellite or cable television provider. The receiver may also shift recorded programs across the network to be viewed at the target device.
A placeshifting-enabled receiver may be configured to shift content across large networks, such as the Internet. In so doing, the receiver may shift content to a target device that is located at an appreciable distance from the receiver. In some case, the receiver and the target device may be located in different time zones. Because of this difference in time zones, a user may lose track of when a particular placeshifting event should occur. In one example, a user may wish to view a live broadcast or other transmission by receiving the transmission at her receiver and shifting the content from the receiver to her target device. In this example, she may lose track of when the live event is to occur, especially if she is located in a different time zone from the receiver.